


Love me better (than all the others do)

by clickingStranger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Marriage Hunt, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingStranger/pseuds/clickingStranger
Summary: This fic is a bare smokescreen of a plot for delivering madatobiizu porn.Basically the classic marriage hunt plot, but it is literally only the porn that happens as Tobirama is being hunted down by both Madara and Izuna.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 59
Kudos: 690





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am apparently back on the marriage hunt train, or maybe never left it, who knows. This idea has been swimming in the back of my brain for a while, but when I sat down to write the complex three-way relationship all that actually came out was the porn. That's it. So it is mostly written out and I will post it as I edit.
> 
> Warning: Izuna and Madara are very much having sex with Tobirama at the same time. They're not in any way being sexy with one another or thinking incestuous thoughts, but if you are squicked by the very notion it's still advisable you don't read this fic.
> 
> Thank yous to other writers and artists who produced MadaTobiIzu content and burned the idea into my head.

With a perfectly executed sideways ankle kick and seamless wrist grab, Madara brought their prey down and slammed him into the mossy ground.

They’d been chasing him for hours, strategizing and playing off of one another to lead their charge into ambush over ambush until they finally tired him out enough to pin down. Izuna smirked and sauntered over to the two on the ground, taking in the sight of their victory.

Madara was kneeling, bent over their captured prey, holding him immobilized by one arm and the back of the neck. It looked like he was exerting some pressure in the double hold, preventing any escape. As Izuna reached their side, the struggling slowed down and stopped finally.

It was oddly disconcerting, seeing Tobirama held down like this. His white hair spread across the ground in stark contrast to the forest floor. His clever hands curled into fists, one on the ground, one where Madara held it by the wrist, pressed into his lower back.

Izuna crouched on the other side of him and reached down to place an open palm between his shoulder blades in a symbolic hold. He met his brother’s eyes briefly before returning his stare to their common prey. This still felt unreal, even with the way he could feel minute tremors running through Tobirama’s body with every shallow breath he took.

“This hunt is over,” Madara said in the quiet between them, “You’ve been caught.” His voice clear and uncompromising, like when he gave orders to their clansmen, but not harsh. That wasn’t needed here, Tobirama was not so stupid as to try to keep fighting them after he’d been pinned.

He gave a nod, the slightest movement of his head that must have rubbed his face into the dirt. Didn’t say a word.

Making eye contact with his brother, Izuna reached to grab him by the other wrist as Madara moved his hand from neck to shoulder. Together they pulled him up and stood in one smooth motion. 

He didn’t even protest being manhandled, didn’t do anything but look to the side and refuse to meet their eyes as Izuna stepped even closer. Incensed and looking for a reaction, he pressed their chests together and took another step, pushing Tobirama right back into Madara’s chest. It didn’t so much as earn him a gasp, just silence and the feel of a rabbit-quick heartbeat.

The euphoria of the hunt was still enough to keep Izuna excited, even despite their prey’s stubborn silence.They’d caught him, as he’d known they would.

Madara leant his head on Tobirama’s from behind, mouth close to his ear as he took in the moment. Tobirama was just slightly taller than both of them. Izuna’s eyes were level with his nose. He was still refusing to meet them.

“No genjutsu,” Izuna found himself promising spontaneously. That earned him a wary sideways look, but not actual eye contact. Still, it was some progress from the tense silence of before.

“Not even any bondage,” Madara continued with a bit of a smirking edge to it, “if you can behave yourself and not put up a fuss.” Tobirama glared at that, narrow red eyes flicking to the side where Madara’s face was leant over his shoulder, head not moving in the slightest.

“I know how this is meant to unfold,” he hissed through tightly clenched teeth, a sharp edge to his voice. Izuna would almost be jealous that his brother got more of a reaction than him, but then they had time. And he was surprisingly reluctant to tease. Tobirama looked like a trapped, frightened beast between them, too proud to cower. Even Madara hesitated to push, at that tone.

Izuna raised his hand, the one not busy holding onto a strong, bony wrist, to stroke away the dirt clinging to Tobirama’s white cheek. The impulse to be tender was surprising even to himself, but Izuna went with it.

“You put up a great fight,” he whispered, mouth curving into a proud grin as he thought back on the start of the night. “I knew you would, obviously,” he continued as Tobirama’s bright red eyes flickered over his face in question. His breath was carefully controlled, mouth tight where Izuna’s thumb pressed into the corner.

That face Izuna knew so well felt still under his hand, though the muscles in Tobirama’s jaw were still clenched where his pinky was stretched out to feel. His mouth was pink with exertion, thin lips pressed tight and frowning.

Izuna wanted to taste, suddenly, and to feel much more of that living heat pressed against his chest. Was this the adrenaline from the hunt speaking? Madara’s eyes met his over Tobirama’s shoulder, incensed but cautious. Right.

How did one go about warming up someone as cold and wary as Senju Tobirama? No point relying on his older brother for that one - Madara was mostly good at showing up and waiting for his lovers to swoon at his face and muscles and general battle prowess. Izuna was the one regularly sent on seduction missions, fast-talking his way into one noble’s house or another’s.

“Are you planning for us to stand here for the rest of the night then?” Tobirama quipped when it seemed they had waited too long to start the claiming proper. His voice was no less tense, though, and his heart stuttered with adrenaline despite the respite from running. Izuna stroked his cheek some more, then along his hairline and temple.

“Patience, patience,” he chided softly, tone softer than he’d meant it to come out. “How about you give me a kiss before rushing me into bed, handsome?” 

Tobirama shot him a glare at the glib tone, or more like gave an angry look to his left ear. Madara, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at him as though he was wondering where Izuna planned to go with this. But it wasn’t him who knew Tobirama best, who’d fought him over the last decade and more. 

A shinobi’s fighting instincts were the closest thing they had to knowing their new spouse’s vulnerabilities. But, more than that, Izuna wanted to get rid of the suppressed fear thrumming through Tobirama’s frame, the mute, unfamiliar tension in his old rival’s jawline. It wouldn’t be an auspicious start to their marriage, otherwise.

And… Helplessness wasn’t a good look on Tobirama. It burned unpleasantly in Izuna’s chest, to have to see him like this.

“One kiss,” he said, a bit more seriously now but still with a smile, “for me, and one for nii-san, just to be fair. What do you say?” He was leaning in as he spoke, and caught the glare but also the slight lifting of a proud chin. Good.

No point in waiting for more confirmation than that - Tobirama wouldn’t bother to give it, not when they all knew it wasn’t really needed.

Their lips pressed together drily, and the muscle in Tobirama’s jaw twitched under his hand at the sensation. Izuna kissed him as gently as he knew how, felt breath rush against his face and stroked his thumb in tiny circles across the soft skin of his cheek.

It felt more real now, this night and its eventual conclusion, with the warmth of skin under his hands and mouth. 

This was really happening, and Izuna felt a sudden rush of possessive pleasure fill his chest. Riding the unexpected rush, he deepened the kiss, opened his mouth to run his tongue tip along the line of Tobirama’s lips. They were trembling.

He pulled back just a second to make eye contact, and was again denied as Tobirama’s eyes were closed. Eyelids trembled delicately. Izuna moved his thumb to run over the thin, soft skin under one eye as he asked, “Alright?” 

That did earn him a look, almost curious but squinty with suspicion and nerves, and Izuna leaned in to kiss him again and slid his tongue between those now-loose lips.

Tobirama’s mouth tasted like thunderstorms, or maybe it was just the adrenaline talking. Pressed helplessly against him like this, Madara there to throw the balance overwhelmingly in Izuna’s favour, Tobirama felt like a wholly different person than the man Izuna knew from the battlefield. 

The chakra thrumming under his hands still felt familiar, though, pushed at his fighting instinct. The combination of factors was more enticing than Izuna had anticipated, and he was quickly going from mildly interested to turned on. He fucked his tongue into that pliant mouth for long moments before letting go of the wet, pink lips.

“You taste good,” Izuna heard himself say in a rough tone, eyes running over Tobirama’s face to try and gauge his reaction. He looked somewhat less nervous, now, and that was good. His rival wasn’t meant to be so easily cowed.

A sharp intake of breath drew his attention to that pink mouth again, then down to where Madara was placing small kisses on their future husband's neck, along the pale skin and up behind his ear. 

Tobirama didn’t seem to know what to do with it, his sharp eyes slightly wide with wary assessment. Izuna would have to help this entire thing along, obviously.

“Are you going to give nii-san a kiss, too?” he asked, tone teasing, hoping to rile him up. It earned him a glare, predictably, and he smirked in turn as he used the hand still cupping a pale cheek to turn Tobirama’s head towards his brother’s. 

Madara didn’t hesitate to lean in and take a kiss, keeping his eyes open all the while. Tobirama closed his, and seemed to open his mouth in compliance but didn’t move to respond.

It was odd to still stand so close, chest pressed to Tobirama’s as before, while the two of them kissed. It was also nothing like those times he’d walked in on his brother letting off steam with someone post-battle, for some reason. It made sense in a way, this was the husband they were meant to share, after all, but Izuna was glad for the lack of awkwardness.

As the kiss taking place right under his nose appeared to deepen, Izuna felt justified in running his own palm all over the pale skin exposed in front of him. He trailed careful fingers over Tobirama’s sharp jawline and down the smooth column of his throat. 

His rival’s features were really delicate, like this, and his skin was thin and soft. Once he reached the edges of the other shinobi’s collar he slipped fingertips underneath, across his collarbones and back up until he could feel skin twitching and Tobirama’s face scrunched up.

The kiss broke under his watch, and Madara had a dark look in his eyes as he studied their prize. 

“Are you going to play the doll for us all night, then?” his brother asked, and Izuna almost twitched. He’d hesitated to address the unexpected stillness and acquiescence of their spouse himself, though it irritated him. He couldn’t help but think, however, that it was impossible to tell how he himself might react in a similar situation. And he didn’t want to push and break Tobirama’s pride. It stung to even think about that possibility.

“Would you prefer me to put on a show of struggling?” Tobirama replied before Izuna could make up his mind on how to react. His voice was sharp and somehow bitter, as though the question offended him.

“I did expect you to protest this more, to be fair,” Izuna jumped in with a light tone, trying to keep the tension from escalating. Honestly, he’d not known what to expect, but this obeisance felt as odd to him as it evidently did to his brother. Tobirama finally met his eyes at that, shooting him a quick narrow look before he turned away.

“I agreed to this hunt,” he bit out, harsh and steady, jaw tense again. “This will bring peace between our clans. Are you here to ensure that, or do you simply want to be entertained?” 

Once again, Izuna felt a pang at the weary tension in his long-time enemy. It felt entirely wrong, to see Tobirama this vulnerable and know he could be cruel about it with no consequence. Know they all knew how weak his position was.

“We’re well aware of what you agreed to,” Madara whispered, right against pale white skin, and Izuna imagined he could see goosebumps rise. Madara placed a kiss on the column of Tobirama’s throat before continuing, heedless of the startled stillness in their charge. “We’re not ungrateful.”

Izuna didn’t bother to add his piece, just stroked at Tobirama’s chest again and leaned his face in to press a light kiss to the other side of his throat. Words were unlikely to bring them anything more at this stage than delay what they all knew was coming, and he didn’t want the mood to get any more broody than it did. 

What he wanted was to make this night a good enough experience to set the stage for a fulfilling marriage, which Izuna damned well intended to have. Tobirama was competent and strong and attractive, a worthy bride for himself and his brother. It made him almost giddy with excitement and lust, honestly, to linger on the thought that this man was his now.

Madara gave him a significant look and Izuna nodded in return, ready to get to their wedding night, as Tobirama had already urged. He was to be their husband, all that was left was to claim him.

“I’m going to touch you now.” Izuna announced into the silence that had fallen between them, bringing Tobirama’s sharp eyes back to himself. They’d waited long enough, and hesitation did them no good here.

Letting go of Tobirama’s wrist meant the hunt aftermath was officially over, and Madara gave him a look and let go at the same time Izuna did. They didn’t back up though, and Izuna knew Madara must have wrapped his hands around Tobirama’s hips even as he reached down to slide his hands under the man’s shirt.

Izuna didn’t take any time before sliding his hands across warm skin, feeling muscles contract under his palms as he brought them to the sides of Tobirama’s waist. Red eyes slid shut at that, and Izuna could hear a sharp intake of breath as he leaned forward to drop some kisses across his husband’s pale jawline. 

Madara’s hands were running up and down Tobirama’s hips, the tops of his thighs. The two of them were obviously of a mind to get their husband in the mood as fast as possible. 

Izuna was feeling explorative too, palming Tobirama’s ribcage as he ran his hands up and almost into his armpits, forcing Tobirama to lift his own arms awkwardly to the sides. He didn’t wrap them around Izuna’s shoulders like a lover might have, but that could come with time.

A much sharper gasp brought his attention back to Tobirama’s face from where he’d been leaning back to study the flashes of white skin revealed by the shirt he’d been pushing up with his forearms. Madara was busy sucking on their husband’s earlobe and Tobirama looked quite shocked at the attention, for some reason. 

His red eyes were wide and staring into the empty forest, before slamming shut as Madara moved to lick around the shell of his ear and slip his tongue inside. Tobirama’s mouth fell open just slightly, breaths coming fast, and Izuna could feel his heart thrum under his ribs in the most delightful way.

Warming up more and more to this scenario, he ran his hands down along their husband’s rib cage and to his front, where abdominal muscles flinched under light caresses as if ticklish. Izuna felt them carefully, sliding his palms down that hot, flat belly to the edge of Tobirama’s light combat pants.

He’d come dressed for the hunt, as they had, with little armour and unfussy clothing. Madara’s big hands were squeezing at his slim hips, fingers digging into the tops of muscular thighs Izuna remembered having had wrapped around his throat on one occasion. What had seemed like a dangerous position at the time turned into dangerous and  _ hot  _ retrospectively, and it was heady to be able to think to himself `I’ll explore that possibility later`.

For now, he allowed his own palms to skim the top of Tobirama’s pants, fingertips sliding just slightly underneath the waistband to tease his lower abdomen. His hip bones were sharp and tempting, and the muscles around them fit Izuna’s fingertips perfectly when he went to circle and stroke. 

Meanwhile Madara let go of Tobirama’s ear with a wet, satisfied sound, and Izuna could have sworn he saw the edges of a blush along the unmolested ear when he leaned in to kiss right next to it. He wanted to hear moans, suddenly, or whatever noises someone like Senju Tobirama might make during sex.

“I’m going to suck you off now,” he announced, making brief eye contact with Madara for confirmation before sliding to his knees. His belly felt hot with anticipation, cock already half-hard just from stroking along their husband’s gorgeous body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I'm glad not to be alone on this trip :))

Tobirama looked down at him with slightly wide eyes, as though unsure how to react, and Izuna flashed him his best cocky grin in return. Then he reached for the waistband of his loose black pants, visible because Madara’s hands had moved from Tobirama’s hips to his waist and pulled the loose shirt up with them. 

Ridding their spouse of the garment took some maneuvering, because as soon as he’d started pulling the waistband down Tobirama made a surprised noise and seemed to want to flinch away, hands raising as though to stop Izuna. Madara was still right behind him however, blocking any backwards movement.

“Easy,” he said, voice soft and low, and the hands he had under Tobirama’s shirt seemed to stroke up and down his sides, like calming a spooked horse. 

Tobirama closed his eyes and breathed, and when Madara instructed “Put your hands on his shoulder, lean in,” he did so without any further hesitation. Izuna slid the pants down and off each foot, which lifted obediently at his guidance, all the while keeping an eye on their nervous husband. 

But it looked like Madara had the situation well in hand, and anyway there was no real assurance Izuna could give that would work better than a demonstration. Time to make their wedding night a fun time for all!

Tobirama’s cock was completely soft, as expected, and the hair above it was white, almost invisible against his skin. Izuna pressed his cheek into the divot of one of those tempting hips, turned to kiss the soft skin once. That was all the warning he gave before shifting around and reaching to wrap his hands carefully against the cock and bring the tip to his lips.

Above his head he caught another near-silent gasp at that, but Tobirama’s eyes were still clenched shut when he looked up to check. His hands remained on Izuna’s shoulders, though, which was surprisingly gratifying.

Madara’s voice took on a soothing tone as he stepped in to try and calm their skittish spouse. “You’re alright,” he spoke, low and calm, right into Tobirama’s ear, kissing him there and wrapping both arms around his abdomen to help support his weight and hold him still.

Izuna returned his attention to the job at hand, kissing the pink tip of the cock cradled between his fingers as he gave it a few gentle squeezes to get the blood running. He gave the tip a couple of licks, careful to not overstimulate him from the start. The hands on his shoulders flexed, and Madara’s voice droned soft above his head.

“Shhh, just settle into it,” Izuna could hear his brother whisper, as he switched his hold on the slowly filling cock to run his tongue along the length and get it properly wet. Tobirama’s thigh twitched where he had one hand on it, a good reminder not to rush this and spook his brand new husband. 

The man was more nervous than Izuna had expected, even from such a standoffish shinobi. Then again Tobirama was in a very weak position here, trapped between two lifelong enemies and expected to make himself vulnerable to them. Not the kind of situation anyone might relax into easily, nevermind one of their kind .

It just made Izuna even more determined to prove himself a competent lover, and show he had no intention to use this marriage to hurt his once-rival.

It was to those thoughts that he leaned forward, taking the half-hard cock in his mouth and sinking down until his nose was buried in white curls. It was very satisfying to be able to do this, and from the looks of things he wouldn’t be able to fit the full erection in his mouth, so he made sure to enjoy it. 

Izuna moved his tongue slowly around the cock in his mouth, encouraged by the deepening breaths above him. Again he reminded himself not to push for more of a reaction, despite how it felt he was warming up to this faster than his husband was.

He reached down to very carefully cup Tobirama’s balls and roll them. Some men didn’t like this kind of attention, and he didn’t want to push now and risk breaking the spell his mouth and Madara’s voice had built up, though. Leaning back a bit to accommodate the expanding cock in his mouth, Izuna moved his hand back up to cup the base of the now almost full erection as he paid careful attention to the head.

His eyes moved up curiously and he was gratified to see the flush spread along Tobirama’s high cheekbones, the way his mouth was slightly opened as he gasped quietly for breath. It was a lovely sight, and inspired Izuna to slide his tongue into the slit of his cock just to hear another gasp come out.

Madara was watching their spouse just as intently, and his hands moved higher under Tobirama’s top, massaging at his pectoral muscles. Izuna was very pleased to watch their husband squirm as Madara pinched his nipples and played with them a bit. His own cock twitched with interest, now growing hard at the prospect of getting to fuck this man.

Izuna let go of the cock in his mouth just long enough to share another speaking look with his brother and reach into one of his pouches to pull out the slick. Then he closed in again, sucking the pink head back into his mouth and listening for the rush of breath that move won him.

Madara took a single step backwards, pulling their husband back into his chest and taking more of his weight as Izuna reached down with his free hand and took hold of Tobirama’s ankle again. The man’s hands had left his shoulders when Madara had moved him, and he looked unmoored between them.

Tobirama’s eyes flitted to his when he felt his leg being lifted, but the moment he caught sight of his own cock disappearing into Izuna’s mouth he snapped his head to the side like an embarassed cat. His blush grew brighter and it was almost funny, seeing him so unexpectedly shy.

“Let him settle you,” Madara instructed, a bit muffled from where his mouth was brushing against Tobirama’s cheek. Izuna moved the captured leg over his shoulder easily, checking Tobirama’s balance as he did so. It would be easy enough to hold the position, with Madara supporting some of his weight like he was. Izuna gave the cock in his mouth a few slow sucks in reward, just to get everyone’s attention back in the game.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Madara asked, stroking all along Tobirama’s chest before going back to tease his nipples. They got no reply, but that was to be expected. Izuna was happy to feel his husband did enjoy his attentions, and made sure to move his tongue along the underside of the head in careful strokes as he opened the tub of slick and greased his fingers without looking.

When he lifted that hand to slide up between Tobirama’s legs, Izuna made sure to stroke at his inner thighs and brush against his balls again, give him an idea of what was happening. By the time he reached behind and to the smooth skin of his perineum, Tobirama’s breath was coming in short gasps above him even as he was still trying to keep silent.

“You’re alright,” Madara promised, voice soft and hands stroking gentle circles into Tobirama’s twitching chest and stomach. Izuna made sure to keep his fingers gentle as he stroked along the perineum, and bobbed his head up and down Tobirama’s cock in time to the move. 

He didn’t linger, despite the temptation to lean back and ask if their husband needed a break. That would just make him more nervous, having them directly acknowledge how little he could hide his reactions, Izuna knew him well enough to know Tobirama wanted, more than anything else in this scenario, to come out of their wedding with his pride intact. 

The muscles in the thigh propped up on his shoulder twitched when he slid his probing fingers further back. The opening he found back there was tightly furled, and muscles tensed even further as Tobirama’s whole body seemed to flex in reaction to the touch. 

Running his fingers in very gentle circles around the pucker, Izuna couldn’t help but think of how those thin lips had looked at the start of the night, pressed together into a bloodless white line. How they looked now, plush and pink and open. 

His head went filled with very lewd images for a moment there, thinking up all the alternative ways he could open up his husband back there as well. Izuna closed his eyes for a second to enjoy the thought, and the renewed chance to shelve this idea for later. They would have many opportunities, after this.

Madara’s shushing noises drew his attention back up, where Tobirama was now refusing to open his eyes, red face turned slightly away from his brother. Was he ashamed, or nervous? Had he perhaps never been fucked like that before?

Izuna was a bit ashamed himself at the hot surge of desire that idea sent through him, and focused on lavishing attention on the cock in his mouth instead. It was important to make sure Tobirama associated their touch with pleasure, particularly if this was the first time he was getting touched in such a way.

“It’s ok, let him in, you’re doing really well,” Madara was cooing now, obviously getting into the mood of things and enjoying himself as he watched their shared husband blush and squirm. 

Feeling a bit playful himself, Izuna sank down on the cock in his mouth again, taking it almost but not all the way down and swallowing around the head. It earned him a sharp indrawn breath, and Tobirama’s muscles tensed before he forced himself to relax again. Izuna had waited for that exactly, and he pushed inside with one fingertip.

The slick was one of his favourites and worked wonders, no friction at all along the way. Even with only one of his fingers halfway inside, Tobirama’s heat felt amazing. He’d clenched down immediately on the intrusion, as expected, and given a full-body twitch. 

Madara was petting him all over now, and whispering sweet nothings into his ear at a frankly impressive rate for how soothing he managed to keep his tone.

Izuna also let himself stroke at the leg over his shoulder, pet Tobirama’s tense belly and pull back to place some kisses along his hips before going back to mouth at his cock. Tobirama stubbornly said nothing, just held still between them as he had before, and Izuna didn’t even try to hold back a mean little grin as he pushed his finger all the way inside and twisted his wrist as it bottomed out.

“I’m gonna make this so good for you, Tobirama,” he spoke up, breathing along his cock to make sure he felt it as well as heard it. At the sound of his voice, their apparently shy husband immediately started trying to hold back his reactions and pretend at indifference again. Izuna would enjoy breaking him of that habit.

For now thought, it made for a delightful sight, particularly as the mood seem to have moved past the point of injured pride and shinobi politics and well into the realm of matrimonial activities. Izuna found himself enjoying this mood more than expected. Madara obviously approved, as he pulled Tobirama’s chin around and gave him a thorough kiss.

For his part, Izuna started to move his finger again, carefully probing to see how tense their husband was. Just the thought of getting to touch inside this man suddenly made him dizzy with lust, and he reached down to press on his cock with one hand while rubbing his cheek against Tobirama’s own twitching erection.

Wet, sloppy kissing noises were interspersed with shallow gasps above his head, and he looked up again to catch his brother’s hands sliding to their husband’s chest to tease him some more. Not to be outdone, Izuna started fucking his finger in and out properly, and met no resistance despite the shivers he could feel passing all through the legs framing his shoulders.

Tobirama made a soft little noise at some point, as though he just couldn’t hold it in anymore, and it just spurned Izuna on further. Feeling the muscles around his finger loosen a bit and give in to the massaging motions, he pulled it out and slowly fed two fingers into the hot, twitching hold. Fuck, but he wanted to see…

It earned him another gasping noise though, and a twitch of the hips that rubbed the leaking erection into his face and made his chest swell with pride at being able to satisfy his skittish lover. 

“Lean into it,” Madara instructed, tone low and amused but hazy with lust that Izuna could totally grant his older brother. “You’re doing well, Tobirama, keep going like this,” he continued, and in his arms Tobirama didn’t even give a token protestation or turn his head away anymore. 

As a reward for accepting his place in the arrangement, Izuna made sure to look for his husband’s prostate while he twisted and pushed his two fingers inside. Once he found the lump on the inner wall, he curled the fingertips and went into a regular pumping motion that hit it on every stroke, working it in a slow rhythm. 

Tobirama stopped breathing and went all tense before he forced himself to relax again, accepting the sensation with nothing more than a few light shudders. He even let his head fall back onto Madara’s shoulder and got his neck kissed in reward, as Izuna made sure to work him up to a proper mess, getting him ready to take their cocks.

“Feels good there, huh love?” he heard himself ask through his own sex-daze. Tobirama opened his eyes to look down at him but what might have wanted to be a glare just turned into a blurry look of pleasure. Izuna twisted his fingers on the upstroke and made sure to rub them across the prostate, watching pale lashes quiver at the feeling.

It would take a few strokes to get the prostate sensitive enough to really show to effect during the fucking, and he aimed for that even as he knew the full feeling and rubbing motions inside would be driving Tobirama mad already. 

But for someone so inexperienced and wary, getting to a point where being fucked felt good all on its own despite the novelty and likely soreness would be worth the extra effort in the buildup. Not to mention, Izuna dearly looked forward to seeing this man’s face as he drooled and keened with overwhelmed pleasure.

To that tune, he licked a long strip up Tobirama’s cock from base to tip before teasing the sensitive ridge on the underside of the head. The he pulled his hand backwards only to slide a third finger inside. His husband did moan at that, and twitched and tensed the leg still bent over Izuna’s shoulder as though to pull him closer. Good.

“Do you like that, sugar?” Izuna whispered up at him, smiling right against the head of his cock and licking at it again as the muscles around his fingers clenched and refused to let go. Tobirama once more turned away, pressing his forehead into Madara’s neck this time, and his pink mouth was open as he gasped for breath.

“No reason to be shy,” Madara said, kissing at their husband’s temple and cheek, “this is for you to enjoy. Let him make you feel good.” Tobirama didn’t reply, apparently past his snappish comebacks and relying on body language alone to convey his meaning. 

Izuna was going to take him up on the silent acquiescence, and curled his fingers inside very carefully to test the give as he leaned down to mouth at Tobirama’s balls. They were tight in his mouth, and he took them in one by one, caressing them with his tongue and sucking gently. Around his fingers, Tobirama’s tight little hole unclenched slowly to allow the intrusion.

“You’re taking it well,” Izuna said, pulling back to free his mouth and press a few kisses along the shaft twitching in front of his nose. “It can’t have been easy for you to relax like this, but you’re doing real good.” Tobirama wouldn’t look at him though.

“Not that I expected any less from my rival,” he specified with a challenging grin, and when he finally got to meet his husband’s eyes it felt as satisfying to face that glare as winning all those moans and gasps had felt. This was a challenge, suddenly, and one he would very much enjoy meeting.

Izuna twisted his fingers inside just a bit, before pumping them carefully up to reach the prostate he’d started warming up just moments before. Tobirama gasped and seemed to lean more of his weight back, into Madara’s chest, which his brother took with all apparent enjoyment. 

Their husband was finally relaxing for them, accepting the pleasure like a good spouse, and they would get to fuck him soon. Izuna had honestly not expected to be nearly as into this, but now that he had Tobirama shaking in pleasure under his touch, all previous reticence seemed like silly child’s play. 

Who else would he marry, if not this man? Who else could match Tobirama in smarts and prowess and creative destruction, not to mention equalling his pretty little noises and soft, lust-filled red eyes? Of course this was his spouse, and his brother’s, and of course Izuna would do his damndest to make sure Tobirama was well-satisfied with his wedding night.

All along his hand never stopped working inside of their husband, driving up carefully and making small twisting motions in the wrist. It wouldn’t do to make him sore in the stretching, not when the night was still long, but he wanted to make sure being fucked was as painless as possible for Tobirama’s first time. 

Wanted to be certain there would be no bad things associated with sex between them from the get go, when he already so enjoyed the thought of getting to rile up his husband for the rest of their lives.There were too many things he wanted to try, and all of them culminated with the delicious image of Tobirama absolutely wrecked with pleasure, helpless against it and allowing himself to be endlessly ravished. 

Izuna groaned slightly and gave the vein under Tobirama’s dick a long, hard lick before sliding his tongue into the slit again. His husband took it with a small gasp, responsive and already willing to take what he was given. 

Madara, upon a quick glance upwards, was busy tongue-fuckign their husband’s ear in what seemed to be a very enjoyable move. His hands were still working at Tobirama’s nipples, and Izuna was going to take his own sweet time sucking on those later on, to see if they were half as sensitive as this all made them look.

For now though, Izuna made sure to pump his fingers carefully in and out of his husband's tight heat, feeling the muscles contract as his knuckles neared the entrance. He was loose enough by now, should be fine with taking a cock next. Still hard, too, and worked up enough to enjoy a nice fuck - he’d been twitching every time his prostate was hit, by the end. Izuna gave the pink head of that cock a little lick before looking back upwards.

“You’re all ready for us, love, how does that feel?” Izuna asked with a teasing little grin, feeling more free than before to say what he wanted. Tobirama was as at ease with them as he was likely to get, and caught up in the pleasure to boot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch the Uchiha dorks fall more and more in lust and piss their hot new husband off by using truly excessive amounts of pet names :D

Madara’s mouth stilled where it was pressed against the side of their husband’s head, even his hands ceasing their motions under the black shirt, and Tobirama moved his chin just slightly to look down at Izuna before turning to look at his brother out of the corner of one red eye.

“Allright,” he said, voice steady and brave despite the blush still brightening his cheeks. In response, Izuna leaned over to give the head of his cock another thorough suck for the way, and earned himself a sharp indrawn breath and tension in the leg over his shoulder. He pulled back almost reluctantly, despite the eagerness he felt at the prospect of watching Tobirama get fucked for real this time.

Nuzzling into the pale hipbone at his eye level, Izuna slowly and carefully pulled his fingers out. Tobirama didn’t protest, though it must have felt uncomfortable. He also didn’t say anything when Madara pulled his shirt up and over his shoulders, leaving their husband pale and naked between them. 

He looked gorgeous of course, his white skin decorated with battle scars and his cock and nipples a bright candy pink. And all theirs. Madara met his eyes for just a second over the lovely form of their spouse, and Izuna grinned back as he took a hold of the leg over his shoulder, making sure to stroke the soft skin behind the knee as he placed it back on the ground.

Tobirama held still between them as Izuna stood up again and took hold of his hands. Impulsively, he brought them to his face to kiss the knuckles, the knobbley wrists and finally the thin skin on the inside inside, where his pulse still fluttered wildly despite the bland look on his face.

Watching all this, Tobirama said nothing, and seemed to make no further attempt to look disinterested or turn his face away. Good, that was a good sign, and Izuna leaned in to kiss him again in a reward to them both.

The lips under his own were soft and wet as he’d anticipated, more pliant than the first time. It was easy to get Tobirama to kiss back, even to entice his tongue out and into Izuna’s own mouth, let him taste the leftover flavours of precome and sweat and sex. They broke apart with a wet little sound and Izuna took hold of his waist, steadying him.

“Hold on to Izuna’s neck, now,” Madara instructed, even lifting Tobirama’s arms by the elbow as he obediently moved where they needed him. Then his brother stepped back, leaving Izuna to hold their pretty spouse up around the waist and give his pink, swollen lips another sucking kiss. Gods but he did look good like this.

Madara, meanwhile, made his way to a conveniently sized tree and sat down with his back leant on the trunk, before turning back to them and eyeing Tobirama up and down. Having stood behind him all along, he must not have gotten a proper eyeful. Smirking knowingly, Izuna turned their husband slightly to lean a shoulder against his chest, displaying him properly to his seated brother.

“He’s gonna have you first,” he whispered hotly in Tobirama’s ear, loving the way that pale skin visibly prickled at the rush of air. “We’re gonna go over there and you’re gonna sit on nii-san’s cock like a good spouse, aren’t you?” Izuna went on, forgetting to pick his words in the rush of the moment.

Luckily Tobirama didn’t do more than shoot him an embarrassed glare, which made him look quite fetching honestly. Izuna returned it with a happy grin and started walking them forward, still holding Tobirama by the waist. Not even halfway there, and seeing the nervous look on his husband’s face as Madara took out his own erection and a flask of oil to slick it with, Izuna reached down to run his fingers lightly down a pale asscheek before cupping it and giving it a good squeeze.

Tobirama froze and gave him an angry look for that one, more embarrassed and shy than afraid thank fuck. Izuna made his grin a bit sleazy and stole another kiss, brimming with relief at having gotten them this far along. He even reached forward with the other hand to pinch one of those pale pink nipples.

“Don’t get distracted now that we’re finally getting to the good part, sugar,” he teased, and sort of expected a snappy reply for that one but his brand-new spouse seemed to have gone non-verbal in the face of their wedding night. 

Still, at least Tobirama didn’t look scared anymore, or resigned, and Madara gave an approving look up from where he was sat against the tree. They’d made it to his side, and it was honestly a bit weird to see his brother like this, stroking his hard cock and obviously getting ready for sex. 

But then, it was not half as weird as Izuna might have expected. Tobirama’s presence made him more comfortable, oddly enough, as both of them were too focused on him to overthink the situation. 

“Come sit down on my lap, husband,” Madara ordered in a low, growly tone, and Tobirama lost all hesitation as he stepped forward and straddled Madara’s lap, lowering himself to kneel above him. 

At that stage, though, his those pale inner thighs met flesh, he seemed to remember himself and stopped moving, face red and glaring. Izuna knelt down next to them, ready to reach out and lend a hand to steady or comfort Tobirama if needed.

“There you go, that’s perfect,” Madara praised, letting go of his own cock to bring both hands up and pet at Tobirama’s hips and thighs as though soothing a wild thing. Their husband was not moving much, knelt down with his legs spread wide open over Madara’s hips, and Izuna leaned forward to move his hands into position to brace on Madara’s chest and shoulders.

Tobirama turned to shoot him a look at that minor bit of manhandling, after everything. His mouth was pressed tight again in embarrassed consternation. Madara took the moment to lean forward himself, though, and his mouth latched on to one of those pink nipples. Tobirama’s mouth immediately fell open and his hips even gave a little forward thrust, as though the pleasure was too much for his composed facade.

Izuna watched this all in mesmerised wonder. He was so sensitive, so responsive to their attention. For a long moment his entire not inconsiderable imagination dedicated itself to pulling up the many ways he could spend his time driving Tobirama absolutely wild with pleasure.

With a loud, filthy popping noise, Madara let go of the nipple in his mouth and leaned up to catch their husband’s open mouth instead, giving him a filthy wet kiss. He used the hold he still had on Tobirama’s hips to pull him up, grind his cock and balls into Madara’s own abdomen and position him better where he knelt.

Once the kiss was over, Madara let go of one of Tobirama’s hips as their husband gasped for breath, reaching down to take his own cock in hand and hold it steady. Izuna moved backwards and reached under Tobirama’s ass, grasping the pale cheeks to pull them apart and help bear some of his weight, then shifting him into position by the hold.

“Take a deep breath, lovely,” Madara cooed when Tobirama flinched at the sensation of a blunt cockhead meeting the pink furl of his hole. Izuna himself barely paid attention, watching the small opening with hungry eyes. His fingers had been in there, and left it open for Madara to claim, and all leftover weirdness disappeared because of course his brother would get to fuck their husband first, and of course Izuna would get to watch.

“Sit on it slowly, don’t push yourself,” Madara was instructing in a soft, breathy voice, and Izuna squeezed at the cheeks in his hands, gave them a little massage. Tobirama’s back was tense and there was a real risk that he’d try to lower himself on the cock all in one move. Better to hold on to him and control the pace like this.

The first downwards motion was tiny, more of a roll of those pale hips. Izuna held his cheeks apart and corrected the angle, made sure that tiny pink opening was well-positioned to take a cock. He watched, almost holding his breath, and it slowly stretched open over the tip. 

Tobirama must have been holding his breath also, because Madara’s voice came soothing and low as he ordered, “Take a deep breath, sweetheart, there you go. Now stop, give yourself time, adjust to the feel of it.”

He was so patient, and Izuna half-wanted to enjoy the slow breach and half-wished he could see that tiny hole plundered, fucked mercilessly as Tobirama sobbed and screamed in pleasure till he was all fucked out and soft with it. But then again, he told himself as he had many times tonight, they would have ample time for that later.

Apparently done waiting while Izuna had been busy drowning in horniness, Tobirama gave another shift of his hips and slid lower, a bit further down that Izuna had expected their virgin spouse to go on his first time. The pale back in front of him tensed further, and Madara grabbed him by the waist to stop him even as Izuna flexed his arms, catching him under the ass and holding him still. Pushing him up again just a little, even, just enough to ease the pressure some.

“Slow and steady there,” Madara scolded, and Tobirama breathed harshly and raised his hands away from where Izuna had placed them earlier as he seemed to try to hide his face in frustrated embarrassment. Madara grabbed his wrists though, and shushed him and petted his face, stroking his hair away from where it must have been sticking to his forehead with sweat.

“You’re doing well love, no need to push yourself,” he reassured, but Tobirama only seemed to tense more at that. Izuna frowned a bit, where the two others could not see him. His brother obviously didn’t quite understand their spouse yet, but it felt improper to intervene and correct him at this stage.

“You think I’m too weak to take the claim after this hunt?” Tobirama asked, voice tight with anger. “I knew what I was signing up for when I agreed to this. Please be assured there is absolutely no need to put on this show of coddling me.” He was insulted, felt humiliated at being treated like a fragile thing. 

Madara realized it, too, Izuna could tell from the irritated frown growing on his brother’s face. Hopefully this would not end too badly, if tempers rose and clashed. He made sure to keep his own chakra steady, his hands never leaving Tobirama’s lovely ass and his presence a stabiliser to the mercurial mood.

“This isn’t  _ coddling _ , you idiotic, stuck-up Senju!” Madara shot back, but his voice was calculated-angry, not spitting-furious. “You must have a low opinion of us indeed, to think we’d treat our new husband any less than with care on our wedding night,” he continued bluntly, eyes never leaving Tobirama’s.

That earned him silence, which was its own form of acceptance, and Tobirama never looked away from him. Good sign. Izuna leaned forward to press a few kisses down the curve of that pale shoulder, reminding them both why they were there and that the moment was supposed to be a tender one.

“We’re going slow,” Izuna whispered, right near his ear after having kissed the delicate curve between neck and shoulder, “because this is our wedding night, too, and we want a good memory from it, Tobirama.”

As expected, that was enough to get their husband to slouch back a bit, and even to make him give a little nod to show he’d taken their meaning. He may have wanted to fulfill his duty as they did, and consummate the marriage, but Tobirama also seemed to still want to get it over with as soon as he could. Which Izuna and Madara had absolutely no intention of doing, not now that they’d both seen how lovely their husband could be when overwhelmed with pleasure.

Having him submit to being fucked and claimed was a nice enough mental image, but having him moan and gasp and writhe on their cocks, face flushed and sweet mouth open in pleasure… that was what they were aiming for here. Izuna could hardly imagine a more sexy image than their stubborn, uptight husband all flushed and helpless and mad with pleasure.

With that thought in mind, he pressed some more kisses along the knob of Tobirama’s spine and gave his ass a few slow, massaging squeezes to get his attention fully back to the business at hand. Then he whispered in his softest tone, “Gonna take a little more for us, love?” just to enjoy the way Tobirama’s blush spread over his ears.

“Rock your hips a little first, get used to it again,” Madara instructed, and used his hands to guide Tobirama’s hips in slow circles on his cock. Fuck, but he wasn’t even trying to get that blush going, it just worked out for him and his demanding ways. 

Izuna pressed his thumbs into the flesh on each side of Tobirama’s hole where he held him open, to really stretch at the skin and see it twitch. It earned him a gasp, and a little slide downwards that pulled at the pink skin some more. 

Madara removed one of his hands then, letting Izuna take care of keeping their husband steady, and reached between Tobirama’s legs to cup and roll his balls. It worked wonders on distracting him from any tension there may have been, and when Madara gave that pink cock a few pulls Tobirama slid downward a bit more as if on reflex, seeming to want to pull back from the pleasure and impaling himself in the process.

The noise he made at that was so sweet that Izuna answered it with his own groan, wishing he could give his cock a few tugs but unwilling to let go of his double handful of ass to do so. Instead he moved to get a better look at the side of Tobirama’s face, flushed red and shiny with sweat. His mouth was red too, now, slick and hanging open as he tried to catch his breath through the pleasure.

“Feels good, love?” he asked on impulse, mesmerised by the look of him, and to his shock Tobirama actually gave a little nod without ever opening his eyes. Fuck, he was so hot like this, Izuna felt like he was losing it.

“You can take a little more then, husband?” Madara asked, voice low and rough with lust, never taking his eyes off their husband’s face as he continued to tug his cock and manfully did not thrust up into him. It must have been fucking unbearable, having to hold still like that.

Tobirama seemed to take a steadying breath before he opened his hazy red eyes and met Madara’s, just briefly. Then he looked towards his chest as if overwhelmed by the heat he found there. 

He did move again, hips stuttering with the motions of Madara’s hand on his cock, and Izuna made sure to steady him and help sink him down slowly. He went most of the way down, breath hitching only slightly and likely not from pain, before Izuna pulled him up again to ease the passage, and slid him on down until he pulled back his hands, reluctantly, to let the now-pink curves of Tobirama’s buttocks meet with Madara’s upper thighs. He was fully seated.

Their husband didn’t move for a bit, breath coming in shallow little pants as Madara kept up working him over and leaned in again to suck bruises into the skin of his shoulders and neck. Izuna shuffled to the side to get a better look, now that his direct support was not needed anymore, and gave his poor neglected cock a few solid squeezes in his pants.

The sight was amazing. Tobirama was all pink and sweaty and dazed, with kiss marks on his pale skin, mouth kissed red and swollen. He was still trying to control his breath and voice, turning his face away from Izuna a bit as though he hadn't just been helping his loosened hole take Madara’s cock.

There would be time though, to get him out of that habit. Izuna thought he might try talking him into that blush some time, just telling him all the filthy things running through Izuna’s own brain at the gorgeous sight Tobirama made before them now. The glorious sight he made. And he hadn’t even been properly fucked yet.

“Are you ready to move some more, love?” Madara asked, pretty much on the same wavelength, and Tobirama frowned a bit but nodded, despite his own red cheeks. Madara let go of his wet cock, grabbed on to his waist and lifted him halfway off, then carefully pushed him back down, showing him the motion as Tobirama shivered and tried to focus.

After a few of these half-thrusts, their husband shifted his stance a bit for better traction and moved along the demonstrated motion by himself. He had his eyes closed again, likely to avoid their looks, but Izuna knew that would only make it harder for him to ignore the pleasure as he had seemed to try before.

Satisfied with the pace, Madara let go of his hips once more to grab his cock and play with it, at which point Tobirama made the most delicious little mewling noise before clamping his teeth shut. Aw, Izuna thought, and moved to sit right beside him again.

“No need to be so quiet, now,” Madara soothed again, thumb rubbing over the tip of Tobirama’s cock before giving it a few solid tugs. “We’re the only ones around to hear you, and we won this hunt now, didn’t we?” His tone was teasing, as was his smirk, but their husband flinched a bit inwards at the words.

Izuna stroked his back and shoulder soothingly, brushed his sweat-damp hair out of his face. Then he reached down to take the arm next to him up from where the palm had been propped on Madara’s chest and place it on his own shoulder. The position would give Tobirama more leverage to move his hips, and it opened up his torso nicely as well.

“Brother means we want to make sure you’re enjoying your wedding night, that’s all,” he assured, and Tobirama shot him a look through narrow eyes. At this stage Izuna couldn’t even tell if that was anger, embarrassment or lust anymore in his eyes, but it made for a lovely sight.

“I guess we’ll have to give you a lot of pleasure, just in case,” Madara continued, raising his eyebrows at their stubborn husband who seemed determined to play hard to get even as he was sitting on his cock. Acting on his words, Madara started working Tobirama’s cock more intensely, wringing a strangled gasp out of their husband as precum dripped down from the twitching head.

Deciding to join in on the fun, Izuna reached a hand to Tobirama’s chest to finally get a good feel of those lovely nipples. He rolled and pinched one gently, getting a very soft keen for his efforts as Tobirama threw his head back and the movement of his hips stuttered.

“Don’t slack off now,” Madara reprimanded with a smirk, face flushed and eyes never leaving the lovely form of their spouse and they tormented him with gentle touches. “In fact, I think it’s about time you move a little faster.”

Tobirama did, without complaint, though his face scrunched up and his blush reached down his neck. He was moving quickly now, rhythmically thrusting himself down onto the cock inside him and up into Madara’s relentless fist.

Izuna made sure to move his hand along, teasing and pinching a nipple, then reached his other arm all the way around Tobirama’s back and leaned in enough to get to the neglected nipple too. That got them another little keen and panting in time with the thrusts, and Tobirama let his head fall back in pleasure as his whole body flexed with the movements.

“I…” he gasped out, voice strangled and eyes still squeezed shut. “I’m going to…” he was interrupting himself as Madara wouldn’t let him slow down, guiding him by the hip and moving his hand just slightly off of the timing of the thrusts, just enough that Izuna knew it must be torture. The view was lovely, and god but the sounds were delicious.

“Are you going to come for me love?” Madara filed in, barely catching his own breath. “Let’s see it then, I want to see you come all over yourself for us.” 

Tobirama made a helpless sound of frustration at that, but Madara twisted his wrist just as Izuna pulled hard at his left nipple and that was all it took. He gave a strangled little shout as he came, hard, all over his and Madara’s chest. 

He shook like a leaf, breath coming out in stutters and sweat running down his face like tears. Madara made him rock up and down a few more times before showing mercy, and Izuna caught his weight against his own chest as Tobirama fought to catch his breath. 

Madara was holding his cock by the base by then, keeping it from softening even as he looked over their spent husband with a proprietary glint in his eyes. Izuna was doing the same at this stage, so who was he to judge?

“You did so good for us Tobirama,” he whispered right against one pink ear, stroking at his quivering belly and sides. “That was amazing. Did it feel good? It looked like it felt really good, you look fucking delicious,” he continued, holding most of the filth that was going through his mind inside but letting himself talk just enough to remind Tobirama this wasn’t over, not by far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! 
> 
> Here is where the overstimulation tag realy kicks in. I wanted play around with the concept of overpowered shinobi having sex, so some of the physical feats may be slightly unrealistic. Oh, and of course there's a touch of chackra use for sexy purposes, because hell, why not?
> 
> Thank you all for jumping on board the horny threesome train with me. It was good to get this out of the system, and I appreciated every kind and supporting comment, and absolutely every kudos, along the way for making me feel like not too much of an absolute perve :P

Slowly, their husband seemed to pull himself together. He wiped his face with the back of his hand in an abrupt motion, and suddenly he was meeting Madara’s eyes again. It wasn’t quite the glare from before, the daring one that said he was ready to take whatever they would dish out, but he tried. Izuna was kind of proud of him for it, and dearly looked forward to wiping that look right back of his face and replacing it with blissed out satisfaction.

“How would you have this continue?” he asked, voice a bit shaken but chin held high. Izuna wanted to stroke his back in reward for how quick he’d recovered, but knew that wouldn’t be well-received at the moment so he settled for an approving look.

“Why don’t you lay down on your back for me?” Madara asked, smile soft and obviously also impressed by their stubborn husband who could take pleasure so well, but seemed to want to deny it to himself. Or deny them the chance to see him at it? In any case, they would start curing him of that right away.

Tobirama nodded curtly, shifted his position and started to raise himself off of the cock still buried deep inside him. Madara gave a little sigh, and Izuna offered his own shoulder for Tobirama to brace on again, which he took with only a minor suspicious look.

They shifted around efficiently and Tobirama was laid out on his back on some soft moss, looking delightful with his knees up, feet flat on the forest floor. Izuna went to sit by his head to better watch his face for this.

“Don’t close your legs,” Madara ordered as their husband seemed to shift around to do just that. As Tobirama froze, Madara came to kneel in front of his feet and placed a hand on each knee, pushing them up towards his chest before spreading them wide open. 

Tobirama looked like a feast, poor red cock still hard and wet, pink little hole exposed and twitching as he fisted his hands in the moss and turned his head to the side, once more looking to hide his expression. Izuna reached down to pet his cheek gently, then take him by the chin and force his head back around and up.

“Madara’s going to help get you ready to get fucked again,” he let their husband know as he was getting glared at for his daring. “Don’t just ignore him for it, will you? This isn’t the kind of thing we’d do, normally, but he’s being nice to you since it’s your first time.” 

Swallowing hard at this direct acknowledgement of what Izuna had been guessing at, and the insinuated threat, Tobirama did look down then. Madara once more oiled up his cock and fingers before he slid two of those up inside Tobirama again.

They went in easily and only got a slight indrawn breath from their husband, before Madara focused and pushed some of his own chakra through them and right into Tobirama’s prostate. It would reduce the swelling and keep it from feeling overwhelmingly sensitive and tender from that first orgasm. 

Izuna would personally love to see Tobirama twitch and gasp and cry from overstimulation, and he planned to do so as often as possible later on. But for their first time it was better to acquaint their husband with the more gentle and sweet sides of sex.

Having chakra infused straight into his prostate was more than enough to send him gasping and reeling anyway, it seemed. Madara was stroking a twitching leg with his free hand while he gave the prostate under his fingers a few careful strokes, then several pumps as he thrust his hand in and out.

By the time Madara was kneeling between his husband’s legs and aligning his cock again to fuck into him, Izuna was holding Tobirama’s hand through gasps of renewed pleasure. They peaked into a sharp keening inhale as Madara slid home in one smooth thrust, Tobirama’s knees hooked over his elbows.

Out of patience after all their ouvertures so far, apparently, his brother set a quick and thorough pace and fucked their husband relentlessly, though still careful not to be rough about it. Tobirama started off gasping and making soft little noises he’d try to muffle again, and they left his cock alone to recover for now while his prostate got worked back up and he could properly focus on the joys of getting dicked.

As Madara was reaching his own climax, groaning and panting for breath, Tobirama had once again managed to work himself into a sweaty, squirmy mess of arousal and pleasure. Izuna felt inexplicably proud of just how well their reluctant husband took to being fucked.

“You’re taking it so well, gorgeous, just look at you,” Madara chimed in, once again of a mind with him. “Feels good right here, doesn’t it?” he continued, angling his hips a bit in a way that must have hit Tobirama’s prostate head on from the way he moaned before snapping his mouth shut.

Not one to be denied, Madara pushed their husband’s long pale legs up to his chest, folding him in half without ever pulling out his cock. Then he held him down by the back of the knees as he pounded that one spot from before in a relentless rhythm, approaching his own orgasm. 

Tobirama squeezed his eyes shut again, mouth open as he panted desperately for breath. The position must be compressing his chest some but then he could obviously take a bit of pressure. The pleasure was slowly getting to him though, as his little pants turned to sobs at Madara’s ceaseless fucking. 

Izuna wanted to kiss him, steal his breath some more, tease him and tug his nipples. Before he could do any of that though, Madara gave a few final, hard thrusts before coming, hands flexing on the back of Tobirama’s thighs in a hold that was sure to leave bruises.

Tobirama took it and didn’t complain, allowed himself to be held and shifted as Madara pulled back and lay down in the grass beside him, panting. Allowed himself to be kissed, too, sweet and pliant once again despite the way his neglected cock twitched between his legs where they tried to pull back together.

Izuna moved again to kneel down beside those tempting legs, spreading them wide open around himself and throwing Tobirama a smile when the man shot him a look for it between kisses. He stroked up a soft, white inner thigh, running fingertips along the sweaty crease of his groin.

His cock was red and leaking against his belly, balls tight again, and below them his hole was wet and reddened from being fucked, slightly swollen. Izuna reached down to pull at the skin next to it, stretching it out to check for any damage. It looked well enough, and Tobirama was a shinobi after all, not some fragile civilian. Still, he didn’t want to cause any pain.

“Do you need another shot of chakra down here, love?” he asked with a teasing tone, making sure to keep the smile in his voice so that Tobirama wouldn’t think this was a challenge, or an attempt to humiliate him. The guy had proven how stubborn he could be.

Looking down from where Madara was cupping his face, and whispering sweet nothings into his ear no doubt, Tobirama met his eyes and answered, “Get on with it already, Izuna. Unless you can’t keep up anymore?”

Oooh, was that a challenge from his shy little husband? Izuna didn’t even try to hold back his smirk as he swiped a thumb across that stretched little hole to feel it twitch. 

“Who am I to disappoint my lovely spouse at our marriage claiming?” he answered, loving the look on Tobirama’s face as he seemed to re-think his words while still laying there with his rock-hard cock exposed to the breeze.

“Get on your hands and knees then, sweetheart,” he instructed and moved out of the way, watching Tobirama roll over without hesitation to obey. He moved only slightly gingerly around his hard cock and abused hole, and Izuna thought with heated glee that he’d be limping by the end of the night. 

Madara moved to help, too, and sat down near Tobirama’s head as Izuna had done. Good, that was good, someone had to watch their husband’s face and make sure he was still with them, still feeling the pleasure.

Izuna knelt behind his spouse, pulling his own neglected cock out and slicking it up with one hand while he used the other to line up Tobirama’s hips. Once again he pulled at one cheek, stretching out the hole to see it twitch, empty and neglected. Time to fix that.

He rubed his cockhead across the hole a few times, enjoying the anticipation and the way muscles played in Tobirama’s back at the motion, before pushing the head in and sliding all the way inside in one slow, smooth move. That won him a gasp and a slight moan on the exhale, and he followed it up with several experimental thrusts as he looked for the best angle and depth. 

Tobirama tried to catch his breath at the uneven fuck, shifted his hips slightly and Izuna wondered if he was trying to get his good spot hit or to avoid just that, like the ornery little thing he’d turned out to be. No matter, the exploration paid off when one thrust hit home and Tobirama twitched all over, even scrambling his hands a bit to try to get away.

“None of that now, love,” Izuna reprimanded with a grin, rubbing at his lower back and catching his hips to hold him in position, “let me make you feel good.” He had the angle down now, and his next thrusts hit just right. Tobirama keened for real this time, and Madara shushed him and petted his hair, then reached under his chest and found his nipples again. His brother really was relentless, it seemed, even when spent.

Izuna didn’t mind though, because it made Tobirama let out some more lovely sounds, barely muffled anymore. He was himself quite close to coming after the amazing spectacle of before, so Izuna felt no guilt at all in tormenting his husband the best he could while he got there.

When he reached down and around with his oiled hand to fist his cock, Tobirama made a sweet, low noise as though he were dying and again moved his hips like he might try to get away. Izuna just grinned and took hold of his cock anyway, never stopping his thrusts as he started to stroke it lightly from base to tip.

“There there,” he cooed between his own gasps, mercilessly twisting at the head, “I can tell how close you are love, don’t you wanna come for me? It’s gonna feel so good, I’ll make you feel so good, just let it happen sweetheart.” The nonsense spewing from his mouth might have been considered humiliating but he knew, from the sounds he was getting, that Tobirama was too far gone to care at this stage.

His cock was leaking rivulets, his hole spasming, and Madara seemed to have the time of his life tugging at his nipples with one hand. The other one, Izuna now saw, he’s wrapped around Tobirama’s head to support it and slide a few fingers between his teeth. Mouth held open like that, their husband was unable to keep any of his sweet noises out, and he sounded like heaven.

Izuna fixed the moment in his mind as he picked up his thrusts, moving his hand in synch, and watched his cock fuck into that lovely ass and listened to his husband’s lovely moans and gasps. He was almost there when Tobirama screamed shortly and spilled in his hand, a muffled sob following the shout.

Izuna fucked him through it happily, letting the spasms of his overwhelmed body bring him closer and riding the high of that lovely voice calling out in pleasure he’d caused. 

Feeling merciful, he stopped stroking his husband’s spent cock when it was over, but kept fucking him in the exact same angle to keep wringing out little gasps from him where he’d fallen face-first in Madara’s lap. It took only a few minutes longer after that and Izuna was coming, deep inside his husband’s spent body.

Satisfied fatigue made him mellow as he pulled out very carefully, aware their little spouse must be feeling uncomfortable by this stage. Tobirama’s hole, when he looked it over, was swollen and deep red, and Izuna felt a tinge of guilt with the satisfaction. If only he knew some soothing jutsu for this.

Tucking himself back inside, he guided Tobirama to lay on his side and shuffled up to Madara, who still had their husband’s head on his lap and was wiping his face with a clean cloth pulled out of one of their sealing scrolls. Tobirama was red-faced and panting, eyes hazy with exhaustion.

Izuna lay down alongside him, in touching distance but not quite there, giving him room to breathe. His own head pillowed on a curled arm to better match the height of Tobirama’s face and take in the still-flushed cheeks of his new husband with some pride.

Tobirama blinked, as though to clear his eyes, taking his time and taking in the situation as well. He seemed comfortable enough with allowing Madara to tend to him, and even sipped from the flask Madara pulled out of the scroll when it was offered, without bothering to check the water or anything.

Grabbing some cloth and a new water canteen from their supplies, Izuna showed these to his prone husband and asked, “Is it ok if I clean you up?” in his least skeevy tone. Tobirama nodded his assent with only a little hesitation, and Izuna started by wiping his chest and belly with a wet cloth before walking around to his ass and cleaning the mess they’d made of it. 

He didn’t apologise for being a bit rough at the end, Tobirama wouldn’t want to hear it and they all knew it was the claiming husbands’ right to use the claimed spouse as they saw fit. Not to mention Tobirama had clearly enjoyed himself a lot, despite how nerve wrecking the entire thing must have been for him.

By the time Izuna was done and moved back to face his husband and brother, Madara was finger-combing Tobirama’s hair and smoothing his chakra into a relaxed blanket over them all. Tobirama looked Izuna over carefully as he seemed to consider them both.

Then he moved to stand up, slowly, giving Madara a wary look as though he expected their clan head might stop him for some reason. Madara only took him by the upper arm when he was up, though, offering him support, and handed over the water. The three of them sat in silence as Tobirama drank again, and passed Izuna the flask once he was done.

Madara pulled him in then, and kissed him in the unbroken silence between them. First on the cheek, when Tobirama blinked, and then on the corner of his slightly open mouth. When he reached the mouth on the third kiss, Tobirama didn’t need to be prompted to kiss back, which was satisfying. Madara pulled back first, and peppered some more kisses on his lips before letting him go. 

“Well met, husband,” he said, and Tobirama bowed his head in reply, eyes wide and stunned but going through the motions of accepting the greeting. Izuna felt an unexpected pang of happiness. This was his elder brother, his clan head, and their new husband. A husband who was smart and strong and lovely. When Madara motioned him over, he went without hesitation.

Tobirama was more prepared for this kiss, and responded just as well to it. Izuna touched his ear and neck, unable to resist exploring him some more, and Tobirama shivered with sensitivity in the best possible way. His naked skin felt incredibly erotic, all of a sudden, against Izuna’s clothed chest. “Well met, husband,” he greeted in turn, and was accepted just as easily.

They could take it easy for another hour or so out here,before they’d have to get dressed and head back to the compound to introduce the new member of the main house to the clan. Well, Izuna thought, eyeing the way their husband was slowly starting to sharpen up again around the edges, getting ready to be embarrassed and demand his clothes back. Perhaps the dressing bit would come earlier than strictly necessary.

Still, even if they were denied the sight of Tobirama’s miles of moonlight skin, this night would certainly not end on a boring note. Hell, he felt it was unlikely he’d have another boring day in his life. A good match indeed, all in all.


End file.
